Steel and Warmth
by ajsmiles
Summary: Hook the gentleman, and Swan the reluctant Princess and their journey's together and apart.
1. Counting Sheep

**A/N: Please note that this story takes place in Storybrooke, three days (and onwards) after Emma and Snow return from the enchanted forest. This story is AR. enjoy and leave a review :-)  
**

'You're nothing but a dirty _pirate_' Emma hissed, and gasped as she felt the sudden chill of his steel hook sliding over the bare skin of her back, raising goosebumps. Even in the dark she could sense Hook's smug smile.

'Say it again' he whispered, his lips brushing her ear

'Dirty. Pirate.' The words were staggered as her breath caught in her chest. The warmth of his hand, gentle, delicate and not at all what she expected, was a complete contrast to his left, for lack of a better word, appendage.

'Oh, love' his body was pressed tightly against her now, and her panicked breathing had become almost primal moans. She wanted him so badly, and now, here he was, dragging it out. 'Love, how many times' he kissed her lips ever so softly, so lightly it was if it hadn't happened 'how many times must I remind you I am a gentleman?'

In the darkness, the warmth of his hand, the cold of his hook and the pressure of his body moved away. She could no longer smell the scent of his salty, warm skin. She no longer felt his eyes burning into her own, and she felt terribly like she was falling... falling into light.

* * *

The incessant beeping of her alarm dragged Emma from her dream, the same dream she'd been having for weeks.

She was frustrated, not wanting to dream like that.  
Every time she saw Hook wandering the streets suspiciously, she felt the heat rising in her body. and she guessed- by Hook's constant stream of innuendo's and his ever present and irritating smug smile- that he could guess at her thoughts.

'So irritating' she mumbled as she rolled out of bed, slamming her hand down on the snooze button.

'Morning mom!' Henry called as he rushed past her door and into the kitchen.  
Emma smiled to herself and got dressed. Every day she had with Henry since she broke the curse was a blessing. the pain of being separated from him so often was still fresh. Emma could smell the faint waft of cooking butter as she brushed her hair and did her makeup, just right. Snow must be here. It was oddly comforting that her mother, who she barely knew- but also knew everything about- wanted to be near her so much that she appeared most mornings to cook her and Henry breakfast.

'Morning mom!' Emma called down the hall, before she grabbed her jacket and followed the scent of fresh pancakes down the hall.

'It's me' David smiled, as Henry's mouth was full. 'Snow had to go to school early, so I thought I'd take over for the day, and we can go to work together'

'Dad...' Emma hesitated but Henry cut her off before she could say anything further- He really had been trying to be her father, it was just so hard for them both. Snow and Emma had mutual, womanly understanding, but David still looked at Emma like he was his baby, and he was struggling to come to terms with the fact that she never would be.

'Pancakes Em...mom! I didn't know Gramps could cook!' Henry laughed as David swatted at him with a spatula playfully

'How come you call your Grandmother, Mary Margaret, but I'm _Gramps_?' he was slightly irritated, but his voice showed his endearment and love for the boy.

'Because she's my teacher, and that would be just weird' Henry shook his head, as though David was crazy.

'Okay, Kid. Drink you juice and then you're outta here' Emma brushed his hair away from his eyes and kissed his forehead, wondering how much longer she had with her son, before she became embarrassing to him. Maybe that was the way Snow and David wondered about her. Maybe that was why David was doing his best doting dad routine lately. Maybe Emma had been alone too long and she was overreacting now that she had so many people caring for her. She put all this back into its hidden corner of her mind, near to where her dream of Hook lurked, it's presence causing her to flush as she sat down to eat.

'Bye Mom' Henry grinned when he put his empty glass back on the counter. 'see you after school'

'See ya kid' she smiled, ruffling his hair affectionately

'Have a good day Henry' David called as his backpack disappeared out the door 'I still don't understand how _I'm_ the only old one' he grumbled

'David, you know... I understand why you're doing this. But I'm a grown woman- I can fend for myself. And the kid' she tried to smile at her father, still struck by the gentle manner in his face. A Prince! The daughter of a Prince. It was all any little girl dreamed of.

He shook his head slowly, smiling at her, and he radiated happiness 'Emma, I held you for 20 minutes after you were born. In those 20 minutes I've never felt any more joy, more pure love, for anything except Snow. You are still my little girl, and I love you' his big hand enclosed hers 'I fought to protect you then, and I always will. I felt like I had lost you all over again when you fell through that portal' his voice broke and he trailed off, his eyes shining with tears.

Emma felt a surge of guilt, and got up to hug him 'Dad, I'm sorry. It's just hard to adjust so quickly. I've never...' she thought of Neal and hesitated for a split second 'never had anyone that wanted to protect me. It's always been me on my own'

'Well, you have a family now, as dysfunctional as it is' David squeezed her and released her again 'we better get to work Sheriff'

With his arm around her shoulder, he led her to his truck and Emma felt content in her new family, happy to have a father, a mother and her son. But there was a piece missing and Hook was ever lurking in her mind. She shook herself into sense and focused on the day to come.


	2. Pure Frustration

'Dad, I know you have no use for paperwork like this in the enchanted forest, but PLEASE, try to pick it up! It's easy once you learn' Emma tried to keep her cool as the Prince grew increasingly frustrated with the simple paperwork. 'Why don't you go by Granny's and grab us some coffee?'

David nodded, setting down his pen and huffing out the door, grabbing his jacket as he went. Emma sighed, and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples with her eyes closed.

In her minds eye, she could still see Hook's arrogant smile fading as she left him chained to the wall in the giants treasure room. She betrayed his trust. Guilt built in her stomach, and she reached into her desk's bottom drawer, where she had hidden Hook's scarf. She raised it to her face and she breathed deep. Blood, rum, and the smell of his salty skin. The echoing sound of David's boots awoke her, and she quickly stashed the scarf in her drawer.

* * *

Locking the door of her office, Emma senses she is no longer alone, and whirls around, coming face to face with Hook.

He brushes her hair back off her shoulder gently 'About time you were in my arms again Lass, you've waited long enough' his smirk was infuriating.

'Get away from me' Emma gritted her teeth 'You've brought Cora here!' she pushed him, her nose dismaying that her favorite smell- the saltiness of his skin, is no longer close- her cheeks flushed as her mind flashed through her dreams and her eyes settled on his lips 'And you certainly are not a gentleman'

'Now, now, love' he tutted her 'you left me behind, you can't expect me not to follow' Hook was smirking, that infuriating way he looked at her and she wanted to melt into his arms

'What are you doing here Hook? You know I can just lock you up' she fingered the handcuffs hanging from her belt. '_Don't look into his eyes_' Emma pleaded with herself, knowing she didn't have the power to resist him.

'I came to warn you' he said gently, genuine concern 'Cora is hellbent on breaking Regina, and in doing so she will hurt your whole family'

Emma turned, doubled checked the doors were locked and met his eyes calmly 'What do you care' she walked out of the building as fast as she could without running, but still she heard him behind her. She cursed herself for telling David she would walk home. Granny's was just up the road and she was meeting Henry there for dinner, she had to ditch the pirate, and fast.

'Swan, please talk to me' Hook called, following her

His plea stopped her in her tracks, that accent, the slight lilt in his words could make her obey almost anything. 'What do you want Hook? I have to meet my son'

'Ah, the boy, yes' he nodded as he reached her 'I wanted to tell you that I'm on your side'

'You're on our side? for all I know, you're Cora!' she felt a stabbing pain in her belly 'You're not above double crossing anyone, Pirate'

His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer 'I can show you all the ways I'm not Cora, love'

'Get away from my daughter,_ Pirate_!' came David's sudden shout, and Emma was pushed out of the way, and there was the sickening crunch of bone on bone, followed by Hook's grunt of pain.

'What the bloody hell was that for!' Hook swore

'One, for bringing Cora to Storybrooke and Two, for touching my daughter' David was fuming, though he held out his hand to Emma, pulling her closer

'Ah, so you're the charming chap the brunette was talking about. Funny, I don't see the charm' Hook muttered, wiping blood from a thin gash across his nose

'Mom?' Henry called, and Emma waved over her shoulder for him to stay put

'I suggest you get out of here Hook. Out of Storybrook. Things won't end well for you with Cora' David continued, as though he hadn't heard a thing the pirate had said 'Stay away from my family'

Emma tugged on David's arm gently 'Come on David'

With one last scathing look at the pirate before him, he turned and led his daughter away. Emma could hear Hook retreating rapidly. 'How's your hand?'

'Keep your distance from that pirate Emma, he's no good. Pirates never are'


	3. Cane, Sword and Gun

'Emma, tell me why Gramps punched Hook' she was tucking Henry into bed, and had just kissed his forehead, when the question had tumbled out. He had been patient enough not to ask during dinner, not even after David and Mary Margaret left- he was a sensible kid in that way, and sometimes creepily perceptive.

'Oh, Kid... look, it's difficult, okay?' she gently smoothed his hair, and smiled at him 'David is very protective of his family, and he doesn't like that I might be in danger'

'I don't think Hook will hurt us' Henry's eyes closed 'I think he's a good guy'

'So do I' Emma whispered, kissing his forehead again 'Night Kid'

'Night mom'

She crept quietly from his room, closing the door behind her. She sighed and made her way to the shower, desperate for the warm embrace of cascading water. In the shower, she could cry- she wanted to fall to her knees and sob, but she was so used to being the strong one- to falter now would be a terrible weakness. Instead she let a few silent tears fall, for her, for Henry, for her parents- for all those year she would never catch up on, and for all those years she had yet to have.

* * *

It was on her way to the station that Emma nearly crashed the car- of course in Storybrook Captain Hook and Rumpelstiltskin would be duelling in Main Street. She slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car, drawing her gun quickly, naturally.

'**Stop**, both of you stop!' she yelled, running towards them.

'This doesn't concern you dearie' Gold met her eyes briefly, his cane matching Hook's sword, move for move, parry for parry.

'Listen to the crocodile, Lass, and keep your distance' Hook swore, as he dodged a vicious blow.

Emma stared, lost. Then she raised her arm and fired a single shot into the sky. Perhaps it was because it had been so long since hearing a gunshot, perhaps there was a storm brewing, but so could have sworn the single shot was louder than a thunder-clap, and for a moment their duel ceased. She took the chance to stand between them, her outstretched palms on either mans chests.

'Stop' she breathed 'Regardless of the grudges you carry, you are in _MY_ town, and you will obey my laws' Both men eyed each other, and slowly, in sync, the lowered their weapons. 'Now step away from me, two steps backwards, both of you'

'I will have my revenge' Hook was breathing heavily, as Gold simply walked away. Emma could tell she wasn't going to hear the last of it from him- after all, she still owed him a favour.

'Hook, I can't let you get yourself killed, I just can't' Emma lowered her hand from his chest, satisfied with the slowing rate of his heart. 'You know that is the only way this can end, right?'

Fleetingly, for a bare second, she saw written on his face that this was his intention. He wanted to face his opponent, and he wanted to die, honourably- the way Rumple had denied him when he killed Milah instead. And then the smug smile returned, 'Are you worried about me love?'

'Hook, I'm placing you under arrest, for causing public nuisance, and unlicensed weapon and... For your own safety' she clasped a cuff around his wrist, then, with nothing else to do, held the other end in her hand 'Please don't make a scene'

'It's far too often you've had me unable to use my hands, Swan' he said quietly, close to her ear, as she led him back to the patrol car 'I'm much better with them free you know'

Shivers ran down her spine, and she imagined the warmth of his hand over her body. 'For your own safety' she managed to mumble, opening the door for him. He sat down, not fighting, and she removed his hook, attached the empty cuff to the door frame and slid into the driver's seat, silently.

'You're especially quiet today, darling' he baited her 'Is there anything wrong?'

She threw him a sour look. 'I've just had to break up a duel, and I haven't even had coffee yet. Do not, even think about, starting with me... Darling' she added to the end for good measure. She didn't want him to think she was getting under her skin.

'There, there Lass, I came along quietly. And I'm sure you've got a wonderfully reinforced cell to hold me' Oh! Those eyes! And that irritating smile, those lips that curved just so. She pulled up in front of the station, a little more roughly than usual. It took a few minutes to get Hook from the car to the safety of his cell, and Emma had to use all of her willpower not to reach out and touch him. She locked the barred door and slipped the key into the safety of her pocket and made it to the phone before it rang out.

'Oh, Emma, thank god you're alright' Snow's voice was flooded with relief. 'Red said she saw you break up a fight between Hook and Gold?'

'Why don't you pick me up a coffee and come past before school?' Emma offered, not wanting to have a private conversation only feet away from Hook. He was watching her, unable to move far from the bed he had handcuffed him to. He had made many remarks about how all she had to do was ask, to get him into bed.

In her office, where she could watch Hook from behind the safety glass, she sat at her desk and tucked his hook into her bottom drawer, underneath his scarf. She ran its soft fabric between her fingers a few times, before Snow burst into the office, startling her.

'Oh Emma, I'm so glad you're alright' she put down two paper cups of coffee, and hugged her daughter 'You've got Hook here?'

Emma shrugged 'The longer he's apart from Cora, the less damage they can do together' she picked up the coffee labelled with an E, and took a sip. 'Henry thinks that he's a good guy. And to tell the truth, I'm inclined to think he is too. He hasn't lied since the Blacksmith story'

Snow appraised her daughter in a completely different way, and when she finally did talk, her voice was lower, quieter, like she was telling a secret 'Okay, Emma... just don't get hurt in the crossfire'

Emma had a feeling her mother was talking about much more than just stopping the evil in their world.


	4. Pancakes and Coffee

**In this chapter we explore Hook's mind, and make some interesting discoveries - slight language warning! Please review & let me know what you think!**

* * *

Killian stared at his blonde haired beauty, his heart pounding so violently he thought it would break out of his chest. He could stare at her now, because she was busy talking to her mother. He could stare at her now, because now he had some inkling of hope, some idea that maybe, just maybe there was something, some feeling for him below her skin. She had protected him, made him second guess his mission in revenge- a mission that had lasted hundreds of years, unquestioned. But most of all, she wanted to keep him safe!  
She looked past her mother and met his stare directly, and he smiled. The corners of her mouth twitched, and her eyes flickered back to her mother, who hugged her tightly, and then left, shooting a steely look into his heart.

* * *

'Hook' Emma said loudly 'Do you want anything? Food, drink?' the way she unconsciously flicked her golden hair over her shoulder tormented him.

'The name's Killian, love' he smiled at her a she walked closer. Even from 10 feet away, he could smell her, something he couldn't place, but a scent he would never get sick of. It was almost like, cocoa, and cinnamon, but full of flowers at the same time. Grass, and the way it smelled when it rained- not that he had often been on land long enough to experience it. It was sweet, savoury and utterly delicious, all at once.

'Hook' she repeated firmly, and he could see she was still resisting

'I must admit, I am a mite hungry, Emma' It was the first time he had used her name, and he hope she realised it. Emma... it just rolled off his tongue. Her name, just as beautiful as the rest of her. So easy, breathtaking.

She took a half step back 'Okay... Well, David is on his way, so I'll get him to pick up some breakfast for you' her hand flew to her pocket, and she dialed from memory. Her eyes never left his as she spoke to her father, asking him to get her some breakfast, coffee and juice on the way.

'Why didn't you tell it was for me?' Killian asked, surprised.

'Because he would have said no. He seems to have a particular loathing for you, Hook' She smiled, like it was a great joke, and he saw himself reflected in her eyes 'He'll come around... if you're really on our side'

'How's your hand, Lass?' he nodded towards the hand in question, a pale pink scar when she had been cut on the beanstalk. He surprised himself with the concern he felt, having long thought his regard for others was gone. What had she done to him! To think of surrendering his quest for revenge, to think of... of love. Years, decades, centuries it had been since he had given himself in such a way. Physically yes, he had loved others. Mentally, emotionally- never, not since Milah's untimely demise. Oh yes, he had fucked, but never loved.

'It's fine, thanks' she nodded, and retreated to her office, as the rhythmic sound of David's step echoed down the hall. Daddy was back. Her demeanor only changed slightly, but she bristled, her wall built up again. She hid behind her tough image, afraid of losing her parents again, of losing her family.

'I brought pancakes' David announced as he entered the offices, beaming at Emma.

'Thanks David' Emma smiled at him- Killian noticed it was not the same smile that she gave him. The smiles she gave him seemed full of promise. The smiles she gave her family were practiced, monotonous.

She took the bag from him, and opened it, releasing a delicious aroma that Killian had never encountered before. He slyly sniffed, trying to discern what it was she was going to feed him. He watched her as she cut it into pieces, thoughtfully, as she knew he couldn't himself. Setting the plate and juice on a small table closer to his cell, she moved a chair, and he realized that she was going to allow him out.

David watched her, the whole time, his expression calm, kind, but also questioning. Without being told, he closed and locked the main exit. Emma's keys rattled as she unlocked the cell door. It squeaked as it swung open. She crouched close to him, her back to her father, as she unlocked his handcuff. 'Don't do anything stupid. Please' she pleaded in a whisper 'David will shoot you without questioning'

'You have my word darling' he said softly, close to her ear as she straightened.

* * *

He followed her out of the cell, and sat in the chair before his meal. With fork in his hand, he spiked a piece of the flat, bread like substance 'and what, pray tell, is this? I have never encountered it, across many lands'

'They're pancakes' Emma explained 'and they are delicious, try them' David was watching them covertly from behind the glass of Emma's office, as he pretended to do paperwork 'And orange juice, fresh from the tree'

She brought another paper cup to her lips, and sipped, watching him as he ate his first ever bite of pancake. His eyes widened, and he smiled, genuinely. 'They _are_ delicious' he sounded surprised, and delighted, and began eating with gusto. He had eaten half of his large plateful before his manners returned- he really had been starving- 'My apologies, Emma, would you like some?'

Her eyes danced with playful joy, as though she really was enjoying this 'Thank-you Hook, but no. I am fine with coffee'

He winked at her, just as David looked up and threw him a dirty look of warning. Stay away from my daughter- he could read that message a mile away- too bad he could never obey this Prince's command. 'What is coffee?' he asked, curiously

Emma nearly dropped her cup in surprise 'they didn't have coffee in _any_ of the lands you travelled?' her lipstick had stained the edge she had been drinking from. She hesitated and handed the cup to him. Their fingers brushed, and she gasped, and looked down, avoiding his gaze. Colour rose in her cheeks.

Killian's heart leapt with joy. He had felt it, the short tingle as their fingers touched. He raised the cup to his lips, and for a brief moment he could taste her lips, before the hot coffee hit his tongue. He swallowed, fast, and handed her back the cup. '_Delicious_' he choked, then licked his lips, savouring the sweetness left behind by her lipstick. Emma laughed at his disgust, and he continued to eat the pancakes.

The phone rang, and startled them both, watching each other from beneath their lashes. David answered before she could even stand up. He spoke quickly and quietly, as Emma left the table and walked into her office.

'Animal attack' David said, his brow creasing 'In the woods. It was Leroy, but he's okay'

'I'll go' Emma reached for her jacket 'Keep an eye on Hook'

'No, I'll go. Hook is your responsibility. You need to make sure he doesn't escape back to Cora' David looked strange, and Emma didn't like taking orders.

'I'm Sheriff, I'll look after the town, thank-you deputy' she stared David down, though he gave no sign of acquiescing. He stared at her stubbornly.

Killian picked up Emma's cup and took another sip, slower this time. He could probably get used to its bitter taste. He was already used to the sweetest taste of her lips, without ever having touched them. Suddenly both of them turned to stare at him through the glass. He smiled and raised his hand in return.

'Watch the pirate' David said irritably as he marched out the door, swinging his jacket onto one shoulder, then the next, in a moment he was gone.

Emma waited silently until Killian had finished his breakfast, before pointing him back to his cell. 'I need to search you for anything dangerous' she said blankly, looking past him at the wall 'Arms out and spread your legs'

'You've only ever had to ask love' Killian smirked at her, as she ran her hands up and down his legs, over his chest and along his arms.  
His smile faltered as she ran her fingertips over his stump.  
It was this, his one inadequacy that made him feel like half a man.  
One missing limb that had altered his confidence, his appetite for life.  
She saw his smile crumble and nodded to his bed. He sat, offering out his arm to be cuffed again. Their knees brushed as she snapped the lock closed, and then she faded away, locking the cell once more, and retreating to her office.

Hook stretched out, resting his cuffed arm behind his head, and imagined in his waking dreams that Emma was kneeling over him where he lay, her golden hair closing them in their own private world as they kissed for the first time.


	5. Handsome Truths

**We return to Storybrook that same afternoon, where Emma and Hook both learn to deal with the consequences of their actions. A little bit of joy before we plunge... please review :-)  
**

* * *

Emma stared at her scuffed boots, sitting stiffly on her desk, recounting her day. David was still angry at her, and Snow couldn't understand her decision, but she had made a choice as Sheriff, and she would stand by it.

She had chosen to release the pirate.

He had stood, attaching his hook, eying her warily. It was early evening, and David had taken Henry home with Snow for the night. Alone, in the pale golden light that hit the town just before twilight, his eyes were bluer than the deepest ocean, deep and unfathomable.

'You're setting me free?' he questioned, not sure he understood. He felt light, watching her move, her gentle touch, the way the light made her hair shine, like molten gold.

'On one condition' her green eyes were bright 'you do not go near Gold or Belle' she couldn't bear to look at him, as handsome as he was, and knowing that he would lie. She had to trust that he would fulfill a course of destiny- she couldn't delay him or protect him. His choices must be his own. 'Do what you have to- leave, stay, follow whatever course you have to- but I warn you, do not interfere with Gold or Belle. You will die' _and I couldn't bear that_, she thought to herself.

He approached her slowly, and she was nearly mesmerized by him. Taking her hand, he kissed it softly 'You won't regret it love' he touched her face with the cold steel of his hook, and took his leave.

She spent a few more minutes reorganizing the office, then locked up for the day. She decided to walk home- she needed the fresh air- feeling oddly lightheaded. She worried that someone had cursed her- cursed her to lose her judgement and betray her family. The cool evening air brushed against her over-warm skin and helped her calm- yet her mind raced.

Hook was so like her.  
He _saw_ her, he _read_ her like no-one else had ever before.  
It hit her so suddenly, her knees trembled, and instead of overwhelming wonder, all she could feel was fear.  
She was falling in love with this pirate, and she was terrified.  
And then she fell, and all was dark.

* * *

'Charming, I know it is hard to let it go, but you have to come to terms with the possibility that your daughter will love other men- she's a grown woman' Snow was lying in bed, her hand tangled through David's hair, his deep blue eyes always unable to hide his feelings

'He's a pirate, Snow, a dirty bastard of the sea! She is a princess! My little princess, I don't care how old she is!' his lower lip trembled 'I was going to teach her to fight, to ride, to dance- I was going to introduce her at her debut. I've missed every landmark occasion we could have shared, all of us have. I will see her marry someone _worthy,_ not some scum of the ocean, filthy pirate!'

'What if he is her true love?' Snow murmured, softly 'remember you fell in love with a thief once, don't be so quick to judge charming'

'Henry's father is her true love' Charming was desperate for anyone but the pirate

'He would have come for her, Charming, true love always finds a way' Snow shushed him with a kiss 'There was a time when we would have given anything to see our daughter, whole, happy, healthy- try to find it in you to be happy with whatever path she takes'

'But..'  
Snow pressed her finger to his lips, and kissed the tiny scar on his chin.

'Did I ever apologize for that Charming?' he shook his head, and she smiled 'I am. I'm very sorry. I made you more handsome than a man ever ought to be'

He smiled at her through his kiss, and pulled her on top of him, his fingers tracing circles over the soft skin of her back 'I love you Snow'

* * *

'I'm not taking sides any longer, darling' Hook stood his ground, staring death in the face, death named Cora. 'I respectfully request you leave my ship, and do not trouble me with your plotting any longer'

Cora's face remained impassive, though Hook knew the end was coming 'As you wish my dear, you have served your purpose anyway' with a wave of her hand, and a puff of deep purple smoke, she was gone.

Hook could barely believe his good fortune, still he knew better than to trust the old sorceress. He checked her cabin, to find it empty, searched every nook and cranny of the hold, to his amazement, everything of hers was gone. Not a trace remained. He began to wonder if his ship was still cloaked. He dashed down the gangplank, and there it was, in full evening twilight. She was a beauty, if he did say so himself, full of enchanted wood, that seemed to emit its own warm glow. He was proud of her, his Jolly Roger.

He leaned against the railings, embracing the feel of his boots on water again. He was not a landlubber, the seas was in his blood, pure and simple.  
Yo ho-ho, and all that.  
He wondered if he could ever convince Emma that a sea-going life was rewarding- take her and Henry across the seven seas, and those of a thousand worlds, never to grow old, but to live in love, forever. She was a stubborn wench, that one. Full of spirit, and fire, and... liveliness. he wasn't himself around her- at least, he wasn't the self he had come to know. He so desperately wanted her trust, he wanted to prove that he was not just a pirate, he was not just to be defined by his title- he was a man, capable of loving, and giving and caring. And for her, he felt he would give all.


	6. Red Linen

**I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter, please leave a review for me :-)**

* * *

_Emma was still dressed and sitting on her couch, staring blankly at the muted TV screen, turning Hooks scarf over and over in her hands, twisting it between her fingers, when someone knocked on her door. she startled out of her trance and glanced at the clock. Who the hell would be here at midnight? she thought angrily, second guessing whether she should open the door or not. What if it's Regina? or Cora? Her sigh was more audible then she intended, so instead she called out 'Who is it?' then swore at herself, because of course if it was Regina or Cora, why wouldn't they lie? and now she had to open the door._

_'Beautiful evening, isn't it, Swan?' Killian smiled, and held out his hand 'Would you care to join me for a turn about the town?'_

_In her dazed state, she stood staring at him, clenching his scarf into a ball in her fist 'Do you realize what time it is?'_

_'You're still awake, so I would say that time is of the interpretation darling' his hand slowly fell to his side, he wanted to reach out and pull her against him and tell her how hard she was trying. 'If you are turning me down, then I shall be on my way' he met her eyes, full of fire, and he was afraid._

_'What is it?'something had crossed his face, and she could see his fear_

_'You' he whispered, his eyes downcast 'Swan, you bloody idiot' he murmured and turn his back on her, walking down the porch steps and towards her garden gate._

_'Killian' she called, softly into the dark 'Killian, please' she heard his boots grinding dirt, swiveling back towards her. Her heart was in her throat, a pounding plea for him to come back to her._

_'What did you call me?' he asked, stepping into the light at the floor of the stairs_

_'Killian' she whispered, stepping closer tentatively_

_'Emma' he breathed, crossing the distance in a moment and caressing her soft cheek, wrapping his arm gently around her waist. He didn't wait any longer, he pressed his lips gently against hers, running his tongue along her bottom lip until she obeyed and opened her mouth to his kiss. Emma twirled her fingers through his surprisingly soft, dark hair, pulling him tighter against her, her arms wrapping around him, trying to possess all of him at once. She dropped his scarf, faint with excitement, and everything went bright, before it was black._

* * *

'Emma, wake up' a gentle voice was calling 'Emma, can you hear me?'

Everything ached. oh! and her head, how it hurt! If this death, then she wished it would be done soon.

'Swan!' this voice was louder 'What's happened to her?' she recognized that voice, that beautiful accent.

'I'm here' Emma whispered 'I'm right here, it just hurts too much to open my eyes' she felt as though she had been torn to pieces, rebuilt, and set on fire. Her head, it ached most of all, pounding, aching, throbbing.

'Emma? Emma, darling wake up!' she could see Snow in her mind, as a heartbreaking sob broke through her lips

'Mom, I'm here, calm down' she said, louder this time. Something was wrong, terribly, terribly wrong. 'Mom?' she called 'Mom, can you hear me?' panic flooded her very being, what was happening to her? She tried to sharpen her focus through the pain, but it was nearly impossible, all she could do was panic, and struggle to breath, and try to call out. Panic rose higher.

A sharp, cold prick shocked her, pain different to the pain she thought was excruciating. A needle. So she was in the hospital. And it must be morphine, because she could feel the cool numbness settling in a blanket over the fiery pain raging through her body. It introduced a new pain, but it was bearable. If she could get enough air, she would have sighed. Panic was numbing. She was unable to move. Barely able to breath. Focus, she insisted to herself, Listen. She could hear the beeping of her heart monitor. It was slow, painfully slow. She could hear Snow, her sobs muffled, and she could only assume that David held her, keeping watch. She felt pressure on her hand, and the occasional whimper of 'Mom, please, wake up'. So Henry was here. If she was going to die, he shouldn't be here! Snow should know better! What felt like hours passed, and she could hear the constant pacing of boots next to her bed.

'There is nothing in her blood-tests to indicate anything wrong, no viruses, no poisons, not even flu bacteria' Whale's mellow tone interrupted the gloom 'I can't tell you if she will wake up for not. All I can do at this point is keep up her morphine, try to numb any pain she may feel'

'That's it?' David cried 'surely there are other tests!'

'Wait... what if what is ailing her is not of this world?' Killian spoke, and the incessant pacing stopped.

'What do you mean?' David asked sharply

'Has she been herself lately? Has she been under the weather?' It was Killian's turn to be sharp tongued

'I... I don't know' David sounded defeated

'Shhhhh, it's not your fault' Snow whispered

It took all of Emma's strength to fight the raging flames of pain enough to listen to the conversation, she wanted to scream, though screaming would do no use when you couldn't be heard.

'What do you think Hook?' Whale asked gently, and she felt the familiar rush of warmth and knew that Hook had taken her hand.

'Her hand' he stroked the jagged scar on her palm 'She cut her hand while she was climbing the beanstalk. It is possible that the giants had spread poison on the upper part of the stalk. I wore a glove- she was bare handed' she felt his breath on her ear 'Emma, I swear to you I will find a way to wake you, if it is the last oath this bastard pirate makes'

_Kiss me_! she yelled,_ Kiss me! true loves kiss can break any curse!_

'True loves kiss?' Charming suggested

_Yes! Thank-you dad!_ Emma moaned, clenching her aching body as another wave of pain hit.

'Henry, try kissing your Mother' Snow urged, and she felt Henry's tear moistened lips on her cheek. Nothing, no wave of magic, just her son crying at her shoulder.

_I love you, Henry_, she whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear, but hoping he could feel it.

'Her blood pressure is rising, I'm going to give her more morphine. Her temperature has skyrocketed, so she'd going to burn through it quickly. I will leave you alone for a moment' Whale was the only voice in the room that was calm and measured. She felt another cold piercing,and was grateful when the cold blanket settled over her again. She knew she was about to settle into a routine of tensing pain and aching in agony, The flames burning faster than the morphine could cool.

'Hook, you try' It was David, and his voice was soft, gentle 'Try'

Hook's pacing ceased once again. 'Are you... do you really think... I?' He stammered

'I'm willing to try anything. Pirate or not' David acquiesced.

Hook's cool palm rested on her burning cheek, and she breathed as deeply in his scent as she could, burning. 'This is not how I envisioned our first kiss, Emma' he whispered, and pressed his lips gently against hers, his tongue tracing her lip before he pulled away. Emma's fingers twitched, and she clung to this hope. It was not a curse, it was a poison. Hook reached the same conclusion in that instant.

'I will not rest until I have found a cure' he vowed to her parents, stroking her cheek tenderly, before he kissed her one last time. 'I swear to you, love, I will cure you' she flexed her fingers again, and she felt his absence immediately- his scent and the endless sound of his pacing, gone.

* * *

There was nothing left. It was late at night, no family remained in her room, nothing to accompany her but the slow occasional pulse of her heart monitor. The endless burning, and her unheard screams were all that filled the silence. Burning, buried occasionally by the cold blanket of morphine when Whale or a nurse did the rounds. Emma could not count the hours, had no way to gauge the passage of time, it was only pain, pain and darkness.


	7. Burning, Part 1

'Rumplestiltskin!' Killian yelled, bursting through the doors to his shop 'Where are you?'

'I'm right here dearie, no need to yell' Gold moved through the curtain at the back of his shop, and Killian carefully moved towards him 'Come to your senses, eh? Ready for me to finish you off?'

'It's Emma' Killian was breathless. He had exhausted all other options, neither Cora nor Regina could- or would- help him. It had been almost a week and he was growing desperate. She would die soon, and he refused to let that happen.

'Yes, I am aware of Miss Swan's condition' Gold nodded, looking briefly troubled 'I can do nothing for her' he looked at Hook, dishevelled, dirty.

'Nothing? There is no potion, no magic you can use?' Killian was desperate enough to be here asking him, the crocodile, he had to be able to help

'All Magic comes with a price dearie' Gold reiterated 'what makes you think I'd help you, even if I could'

'Because I have the most to offer you in exchange'

'Only your death would satisfy me' Gold's voice lowered 'you're willing to give your life in exchange for a princess's?'

'Yes' Killian nodded, thinking only of Emma, of her alive and vital, her golden hair shining in the sun.

'There is nothing' Gold said forcefully 'Leave, now, if you would be so kind'

Killian was unaccustomed the leaving without a fight, but he did so, no longer dwelling on his revenge, thinking only of his princess. He must save her.

* * *

It felt like years, decades had passed, in this excruciating burning hell, and Emma wish she would die. There was no pain she could compare this to, not childbirth, not any physical pain she had ever experienced before.  
She had stopped screaming, screaming was no longer enough.  
Morphine was no longer enough to dampen the pain, though Whale had no way of knowing that. Her heart beat had quickened slightly, she had discovered when she made out the sound of the monitor through the dull roar that was always in her ears.

Whale had eventually sliced into the scar on her hand, extracting a tiny splinter of beanstalk. 'I'm going to analyse this and try to find an antidote' he reassured Snow, who only left her daughters room when it came time to take Henry home.  
Blue had visited, and confirmed there was nothing she could do. This was not magic, it was poison. 'Unless someone found an antidote soon', she said gently, outside of Henry's hearing 'She would succumb to the poison, and she would die'

David only came late at night, busy in the chaos that Cora was stirring up in the town. He was guilty, too, that he had not noticed anything different in his daughter. He felt guilty, for again, being helpless to save her. He would rest his cool palm on her forehead, a brief, second of numbness that Emma was always grateful for, kiss her burning cheek, and tell her stories of the enchanted forest, and of his life on the farm- before he became a prince.

Nothing would stop the burning, the entrapment in her own personal hell, and she began to wonder if this was punishment for her sins in life- praying didn't seem to help, it was no different to screaming, and so she fell silent. Listening, always listening.

Henry promised to be good for the rest of his life and to never disobey her again, if only she would wake up. She had the energy to squeeze his hand, gently, trying to tell him she loved him. He cried, begging her to please wake up, to not leave him again, and guilt tore through her, the pain more fierce than any she had ever felt before.

* * *

Unable to count the minutes, she counted the beats of her heart, wondering if it would give out sometime soon. She visualized Hook's face, and counted the thick lashes on his eyes. She counted the freckles on Henry's face.

Hook came to her every night. He waited until David had left, and only then did he go to her, feeling as though he was intruding upon his grief. It was his tender touch that gave her the most relief of all, better than morphine. He would lay his head on her chest, listening to her faint heartbeat, and tell her stories, of his past, of Neverland, of their future together. Over and over he repeated his vow to find her a cure, promising her that they would grow old together. He would leave quietly when then nurse woke him at 4 in the morning, kissing Emma softly, savouring the taste of her lips, and stealing quietly out of the hospital.

* * *

**This is part one of a two part chapter- to give you some breathing space- and so it wasn't too long! please let me know what you think- all reviews/ constructive criticism is helpful!**


	8. Burning, Part 2

**I just want to take the time to thank you all for following/favourtiting/reviewing this story :-) It really gives me the warm & fuzzies, and drives me to keep going. thank-you so much! aj x**

* * *

On the fourth day, Gold was waiting for him outside the hospital.  
'Your ship is enchanted, is it not?' he asked Hook, as he came to a wary halt before him

'Aye, that she is' Hook conceded curiously

Gold handed him a tiny vial, placing it in his hand without touching him. 'Sprinkle this over the helm of your ship- it will take you where you need to go' he paused 'It will take you back to the beanstalk, over sea and land. When you have achieved your task, you need only wish to return, and this spell will do the rest for you'

'Why are you doing this?' Hook asked, turning the vial in his fingers cautiously.

'Let's just say, I have a vested interest in Miss Swan surviving. After all, she does owe me a favour'

'And what do I owe you?' Hook asked, preparing himself for the worst

'Oh, you, my dear Captain, you will owe me far much more' Gold cackled, tapping his shoe with his cane 'That we will arrange upon your return'

Hook stared at him, turning his thoughts over in his head. He had to leave as soon as possible. He has sworn to save her. 'You know, you weren't the only one your son thought was a coward. We are more alike than you know Rumplestiltskin'

Hook turned and entered the hospital again, leaving Gold, for the first time, bewildered and confused. Hook turned into Emma's room, leaned over her and kissed her one last time.

'I am returning to the beanstalk lass, to find a cure to bring you back. Don't lose hope darling. I will come back' he kissed her, lingering, trying to memorize this last kiss.

And then he ran.

* * *

It took bare minutes for him to run from one end of town to the other, energized as he was. He released the ties from the dock and kicked the gangplank to the side, before sprinkling Gold's potion over the helm of his beloved ship. The ship was already moving when he whispered 'To the beanstalk'

It felt like just a few seconds that he had pushed off from the dock, and when he glanced backwards, he could only see a speck of land on the horizon. It took him longer to realize his ship was no longer gliding through water, but slip-streams of air, gliding upwards, into the bright blue of the sky.

He had no option but to trust the crocodile. If this potion was to lead to his demise, then Gold had his revenge, and Emma, she would know he had tried. Beautiful, Beautiful Emma. _His Emma_, he thought to himself, remembering when he thought her eyes were blue. He could lose himself in the green pools that were her eyes, and he would never tell her that it was her eyes he could read- her eyes that lay her thoughts and emotions bare before him, plain as day for him to read. She was his now, even if he would never possess her- he could live on the fringes of her life, only there to be sure she was happy.

Meanwhile, his ship had leveled itself, the sea no longer visible- hidden instead by a rolling tide of fluffy white clouds. Suddenly Hook wished he had one of the amazing contraptions Henry had called a c_amera_-it captured what you saw before you and burnt the image to paper. He shook his head, the peculiar contraptions, food and drink that this world-_His_ new world, he reminded himself- contained were strange, but he greatly desired to learn about each and every one of them. A land with no magic- but what Emma called science.

Hook had to shake himself- he could not lose focus. His ship was moving fast than he had ever felt, and the gusting wind was beginning to push him backwards. He forced himself to retreat to his cabin, he couldn't afford to be blown from his ship. He didn't know how long it would take to get to fairy tale land- He didn't even know if he could. He didn't know if this was simply a long-winded way to killing him. Still, it was the one hope he had, and he would follow it until he succeed, He owed her that much.

* * *

It was a week that had passed, before Emma begged to die. Begged to anyone, anything, to please let her die. She knew hook was searching for an antidote for her, but she couldn't wait any longer. She was trapped in her own motionless body, unable to fight whatever was holding her captive. Powerless, she wished for a swift death.

* * *

Snow was in the room when her blood pressure fell, along with her heartbeats, the screaming noise of monitors rooting her in her seat.

'Dr Whale! Henry yelled 'Dr Whale' though the good doctor was already running down the hall at the sound.

'Princess, take Henry out of the room please' He asked sternly and he and a half-dozen medical staff surrounded the slowly dying Swan.

'Her organs are failing' a nurse murmured

'Get her on life support' Whale demanded, ripping back the sheets that had covered her and all but tearing off the thing hospital gown. 'Sheriff, I will not let you die' needles flashed in and out of her delicate skin, tubes were passed into her nose and throat, machinery was wheeled into the room that hadn't been needed since Charming had come out of his Coma.  
Suddenly Emma's chest expanded as oxygen filled her lungs, the machines taking over her bodies functions. Whale didn't let out the breath he had been holding until her heartbeat was regular, and her lungs were filling properly. He waited, watching over her, until he felt she was stable, and then left the room to face the royal family.

'What happened?' Snow asked, her voice trembling

'Have you asked David to come to the hospital?' Whale asked

'He's on his way' Snow answered, mechanically 'Whale... is she going to make it?'

Henry had his face pressed against the glass, trying to watch his mother, and he stiffened at Snow's words, a small cry escaping him. Whale took Henry by the shoulders 'Henry, I promise- If I can do anything to help Emma, I will make sure that she wakes up soon'

Charming joined the family group, his eyes filled with barely contained tears. He clutched his wife to his chest, and motioned for Henry to join their embrace. Together they stood, frozen like statues in their uncertainty.

Hours later, Henry laid across chairs, fast asleep, holding tight to Emma's favorite red leather jacket, Charming and Snow sat with arms around each other, silently acting as sentries for even the slightest change.  
'I can't lose her now' Charming whispered 'WE can't lose her now. We've had such little time'  
'We won't lose her David' Snow soothed, though the lines etched on her face showed how little she believed herself 'We will get our little girl back'

* * *

Hook had been asleep for a few hours, when he was jolted out of his modest bunk. The ship had stopped. He looked out his window, met by pitch black night. he sighed, unable to distinguish anything- then he heard a dull roar, that was vaguely familiar.

He rushed to the deck, finding to his surprise that he was indeed, floating 10 feet above the ground in the giants realm, the Jolly Roger having bumped into the beanstalk and stopping. He looked briefly, but could find no other way off ship but to climb down. He tied the rope securely to the mast, weighed anchor and quickly lowered himself to the ground, trembling with the footsteps of the giant.

He walked almost blindly towards the only source of light he could find. Calling for the giant with every step. The noise was getting louder, so he obviously was getting along in the right direction.

'Giant!' he shouted again 'I come unarmed! Please, I need your help!'

The thumping footsteps trembled the ground, and Hook knew the giant was moving towards him. He took a deep breath, _well, here goes nothing_, he thought to himself.


	9. Flying

**I'm sorry this is so short! I've got a few things in the works at the moment, so bear with me! once again, thank-you for your reviews and comments- it makes it all worthwhile! aj x**

* * *

'You!' the Giant boomed 'What are you doing here?' he kept his distance 'Why have you come? To kill off the last of the giants?'

Hook held up his hands pleadingly 'No! I swear to you, I am here to beg of you, your help'

'Why should I help you?' the giant crossed his arms 'Your kind murdered my family'

'Because one of my kind left you alive' Hook countered, inching closer

'Emma' it was only a whisper from the giants huge mouth

'Aye...' Hook nodded 'aye, I am here for Emma'

'Why isn't she here herself then, pirate?' the giant was back in defence, and he swiped Hook up from the ground in a surprisingly fast movement. He held him in front of his face 'Why should I believe you?'

'Because Emma cut her hand on your beanstalk. She is dying, and I need to know how to cure her!' Hook was aware his voice had the most desperate edge to it, and he didn't care, all he needed was a cure for her.

'There is no poison on the beanstalk' the giant said slowly 'Though the beanstalk itself contains an irritant- something that would be powerful in one so small. In giants it created nothing but a burning itch'

'Do you have a cure for it?' Hook pleaded, swiftly losing hope in the face of the giant

'There is a remedy, though I do not know if it would fix what ails her' the giant evaded

'What must I do?' demanded the pirate, his voice rough, before it broke again 'Please, I need to save her!'

The Giant fell silent, loosening his grip on the man, who was tiny in his palm.

'Please mate' Hook whimpered, falling to his knees 'she would leave behind a child, a fatherless child-' he swallowed 'Please help me'

Killian felt like a coward- pleading, no, begging, the giant to help him- but he had no witnesses, and now was not the time for pride, he had to get something to help Emma.

'Okay, I will help you' the giant conceded, and slowly lowered his hand to the ground for Hook to step off 'Wait here'

The giant lumbered off, leaving hook standing motionless in the darkness. A wave of relief swept through Hook, and silent tears flooded down his cheeks. He thought of Milah, and how many decades he had wasted wishing how could have traded his life for hers, how many centuries he had spent plotting and searching for his revenge. All of that was insignificant now- a tiny speck on the spectrum of an endless tomorrow, if only he could make it back to her in time. he must make it back to her in time, he must save his Emma, even if his death was to follow in exchange. He would commit is memory to paper on the return journey, if that was to be the case. At least then he could end his life with her knowing of his true feelings.


	10. Castle in the clouds

Emma had long since retreated into her mind- if anyone was talking to her, she no longer heard them. She felt the pain, but it was lessened. She never stopped thinking. she created the perfect childhood- one where she hadn't been subjected to the curse, or having to save it- she wore puffy dresses, rode horses, Charming taught her to sword fight like a man, Snow taught her to love and respect all people no matter their station in life.

She planned her future with the pirate, they would get married in the fall- Fall seemed to suit them both, baring everything to each other- and he would be the father Henry needed. They would have two more babies- another boy, with her blonde hair and his blue eyes, and they would name him David Killian. They would wait 3 years before their last child, a beautiful little girl, who would inherit his dark hair, which would curl around her face in the sweetest way, and she would have Emma's green eyes, and she would call her Carolena Ruby. David would protect Carolena, and care for her through school- though neither of them really needed protecting. Emma was smiling at her own visions, smiling at the loving expression Killian wore when watching his children, smiled at the passionate love they shared. She didn't hear anything that was happening around her, because she was too busy focusing on Killian's face. For all she knew it could have been years.

* * *

Snow would sing to her daughter some mornings, more to drown out the sound of the ventilator and the heart monitor than anything else, but it helped her to have something to do. The nurses had told her of Hook visiting, how he lay with her, holding her hand, whispering stories to her- how her heartbeat was always stronger in those few hours. They had also told her he last time he had visited. It gave Snow hope, though she didn't mention any of this to Charming, not yet. He felt responsible, guilty that he wasn't able to fix his daughter- years of being helpless, and this was just another time he couldn't help her. She knew he felt like a failure.

'Darling, please hold on' Snow whispered to her daughter 'He will be back soon'

Snow had never felt so alone, not even during the curse- Emma was the glue that held their family together now, and without her their world was slowly falling apart.

* * *

The Giant lumbered back toward Hook, after what seemed like an eternity. he held two glass bottles that looked tiny in his palm, but where bigger than Hook's head when he handed them over.

'Errr, mate, would you mind setting these on the ship for me? one handed these are a little ambitious' Hook was trying to be as kind as possible. The giant set them on the deck of the Jolly Roger, stooped over and grabbed Hook to save him the effort of climbing up. 'Thanks Mate' genuinely.

'Now listen, you must mix the powder into the liquid- not the other way around. Otherwise it's power is nullified. because it's not on the outside, you'll have to get her to drink it- maybe...' The giant explained quickly 'and when she feels better... tell her Anton said hi'

'Anton... I will do' Hook stood, gazing up to the giant with gratitude 'I cannot ever fully express my thanks... Anton'

'Bring her back to see me one day... if you ever come back to the enchanted forest' Anton asked, though he knew it was unlikely. he did wish to see the feisty woman who had showed him compassion no other human had

'I will do whatever is in my power mate' Hook agreed 'I must go. Thank you- from me, from everyone who loves her'

Quickly, he hoisted in the anchor, stowed the jars one by on into his cabin, and waved farewell to Anton, Hook rested his palm on the wheel and wished to go home to Storybrooke. The ships moved slowly at first, but within a few moments, the giant's castle was just a speck on the clouds. Once again the wind picked up, as the ship moved faster and faster. This time, he was determined to stay on deck, and tied himself to the railings, wrapping the rope around his waist and holding tight. the gusting wind was stronger than anything he ever imagined, but he wanted this, he wanted to feel the air rushing past him, the last hours of his life.

* * *

**Thank-you very much for your reviews and Favoriting :-)**


	11. The Ending

**Many apologies for the shortness of the last chapter- and apologies for those of you who this chapter will upset! please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Hook felt frozen, but he refused to surrender- his slow decent through the clouds meant he was nearly there- home, with Emma. He was ready to die, if it meant that she would live.

The pre-sunrise sky, was bright in this world, Hook noticed as his beloved ship broke through the cloud. In the distance, he could see the speck of land that would soon become Storybrooke. So close to her. The ship was slowing, preparing to return to its place in the water. Hook untied the rope that bound him the his ship, and returned to the Helm, determined to enjoy what little of the ocean he had left. Soon he would be allowed to stare into those deep pools of green that Emma dismissed as eyes- they were not simply eyes, they were the most beautiful eyes that had ever captivated him, across all the lands.

It felt like bare seconds before he was floating into the harbour, the Jolly Roger guiding itself into the still empty dock. Killian hurried to his cabin, gently wrapping the jars in cloths and packing them into a bag, he put gently over his shoulders- fearful he would break the glass and all hope would be lost. He gave his ship one last parting glance, wishing her well in whoever her next captain would be. And then, he was gone from the harbour- walking as fast as he could to the hospital, wishing he had at least paid attention to how to steer one of those infernal metal contraptions, at least he would get there in a moment.

The hospital was silent- the early morning visitors were yet to arrive. He found Emma's room once more, and almost knocked Whale flat in his hurry to enter.

'Whale! Come man, you must hurry!' Hook swung the bag from his back. 'We must find a way to get this into her'

'Hook... she's not going to be the same person if you wake her up' Whale said gently 'She has suffered too much damage to her organs, for too long'

'You have to try! I didn't sail to other worlds to be defeated on the doorstep!' Hook was angry, and he had no problem displaying it. 'You must mix the powder, into the water. And then you must get it into her, through that bag you have attached to her arm, or through her mouth'

Whale stared at him for the longest moment, before he accepted the bag and hurried into Emma's room. She looked thin, drawn- almost skeleton like. Hook nearly collapsed by her side 'How long have I been gone?'

'Almost 3 weeks' Whale responded gently, mixing the two ingredients together. It fizzed and bubbled, then turned a brilliant purple. 'Are you sure?'

'The giant said it was their remedy, what other option do we have?' Killian stroked the hair away from Emma's face, and kissed her lips gently and whispered her name 'I'm here love, I'm here, come back to me'

Whale, syringe in hand, readied her vein, and without further warning, pushed the bright liquid into her system. 'I hope you're right'

The response was almost instantaneous. The heart monitor began beeping regularly, strong, full beats. Her lungs searched for air, as she gasped around her ventilator tube. Whale removed it as quickly and gently as he could, while pressing the call button for nurses. She didn't open her eyes.

'Emma, darling, wake up' Killian pleaded, his mouth at her ear 'You must wake up now'

Whale injected her again, and made a whispered order to a nurse to call her family. Emma's eyelids fluttered, her leg jolted. She gasped for air again, and her hands clenched.

'Her blood pressure is levelling, temperature returning to normal' a nurse said evenly 'kidney function returning' Whale injected her again, and again, her body regaining its will to live. Still her eyes remained closed.

'Her bodily functions are all normal, Doctor' the nurse announced, ten minutes later.

'Emma, wake up' Killian whispered, kissing her soft lips again.

'Give her time Hook, her body has just recovered itself from the brink of death' Whale rested a hand on his arm 'She will wake up. You've saved her'

Killian closed his eyes, sighed, and straightened himself 'Aye, that I have mate, I am a regular hero' he smirked, no longer would he be weak 'I shall meet her family and tell them the good news' he left the room, each step he took away from his love tearing him further in two. It wasn't long until he heard the Charming family rushing down the halls.

'Killian!' Henry called, and ran to him 'You're back'

'Aye lad' he ruffled the boy's hair 'you didn't think I could abandon you did you?'

'How is she?' David asked, and Killian then recognized how much of him was in his daughter. He had lost weight, and he looked exhausted 'Is she going to..'

Hook rested a hand on his shoulder 'Aye, she will live. She hasn't awoken yet, but she will' he voice broke, and he looked at the floor, ashamed that he was tearing up in the face of his death, of losing Emma all over again.

'Hook, what is it?' Snow asked, her gentle tone forcing him to meet her eyes

He cleared his throat 'I'm just pleased I made it back in time'

'We can never thank-you enough, Killian' David smiled

'Mind if I had a moment with the boy? I will send him to you momentarily' he asked, and Henry's grandparents nodded, moving past them towards Emma's room.

'Whats up?' Henry asked

'I need you to tell your mother something, for me, lad' Hook crouched to Henry's height

'Why can't you tell her?'

'Because I have to go' he answered shortly, not wanting to give the lad too many ideas 'Please boy, just do me this one favour- tell your mother that I love her more than any other' he gave Henry a look that silenced his questions

'I'll tell her the moment she wakes up' he agreed, in awe of the pirate 'she loves you too'

Killian ruffled the boy's hair affectionately 'Thank-you lad- run along now' he stepped past the boy, and walked onwards without looking back.

* * *

He knew how to get to Rumpelstiltskin's shop without raising his eyes from his boots. His heart begged him to return, but if he saw Emma awake, alive, he would never be able to give himself up. He pushed the door, and stood in the middle of the hop, looking around at the trinkets and treasures, his last view of this world.

'Rumpelstiltskin' he called, fighting every urge to leave.

'I'm right here dearie' Gold entered from behind his curtain, leaning heavily on his cane. 'I'm so glad you have decided to show some honour'

'The Swan girl is recovering. I may be a pirate, crocodile, but I always pay my debts' Hook stood tall refusing to show fear in the face of his enemy.

'How nice that you will leave her with such fond memories of yourself' Gold smiled, and it was the smile of the cat who'd got the cream. Triumphant, after hundreds of years. 'You've made a valiant opponent' Hook didn't speak 'Any last words?'

'No' he shook his head, filling his mind with thoughts of Emma.

'Very well' Gold smiled. Hook gasped as the cold hand slithered into his chest, wrapping cold dark fingers around his heart.


	12. Lullabys

Snow, David and Henry stood closely around Emma's bed, watching her intently. Emma's eyelids fluttered every few minutes, and they took encouragement from that.

'You know, it's kinda creepy with you guys watching me like that' Emma whispered, her voice rough. She kept her eyes closed.

'Mom!' Henry jumped forward and wrapped his arms around her as best he could 'I've missed you'

'I've missed you too kid' she whispered, patting his head blindly.

Snow and David took turns kissing her forehead and welcoming her back.

'Water, please?' Emma whispered. Snow held a plastic cup to her lips and let her drink until the cup was empty.

Finally, the burning had subsided, the raw feeling in her throat dissipating. She had been listening since she heard Killian's voice at her ear- heard her heartbeat grow strong, felt the heat begin to subside, the cool rush of morphine, the softness of his lips. She had been listening to every word that was whispered in the room since he awoke her. She couldn't imagine waking up to any sound sweeter.

'What day is it?' she asked, still refusing to open her eyes. She was waiting to hear Killian's voice, waiting for the confirmation that this was real- not death, before she would look at anyone. She wanted him to be the first one she saw.

'Tuesday. It's been 3 weeks since Ruby found you on the sidewalk Emma. Do you remember what happened?' David asked, keeping himself as calm as possible.

'No- I remember letting Hook go, and I felt really hot, so when I locked up, I decided to walk home, get some fresh air' Emma didn't want them worried about the pain she had been in.

'Why don't you open your eyes Emma?' Snow was worried

'It's very bright' she mumbled 'I'll open them soon. Is... Is Killian coming back?'

'That reminds me. Mom, he asked me to tell you that 'He loves you more than he has ever loved another' Henry's voice contained a barely suppressed joy at having the Pirate trust him with a message like that.

'no...' Emma whispered

'Emma darling, what's wrong?' David asked, the panic in his daughters voice setting him on edge

Her eyes snapped open 'I need to find Killian!' she sat up, every tender muscle in her body screaming at her. The bright lights assaulted her eyes, and the room swam in her vision.

'Emma lie back down, you're not well!' David rested his hands on her shoulders and tried to ease her backwards

'No! Don't you see! Hook can't leave this land without magical help- not even with an enchanted ship. He promised me he would find a cure... He went to Gold for help! He made a deal with Gold! Gold will kill him!' her voice was rising with each word, and she fought against her aching body, her father's strength, and her mother's pleas. 'No! I have to find him! Gold will kill him!'

'I will go find him, and I'll bring him back here, to show you he's fine- I'm sure he just went back to the Jolly Roger to give us some time as a family' David said, though the tremble in his hands suggested he believed what Emma had said. Emma surrendered to his will, and suddenly her wall broke, letting forth a torrent of tears. Henry hugged her, telling her, in his childlike innocence that everything was going to be okay.

David, at a look from Snow, set off running to find his daughters love. Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter and grandson, her heart aching as her little girl sobbed.

Time passed slowly, and Snow called Ruby to take Henry for the night. She climbed into bed beside Emma and held her while she cried, unable to fix the pain she felt. After a long while, she fell asleep to the sound of her mothers song, rocked as she imagined she would have done when she was a child.


	13. Golden

David headed straight for Gold's shop, holding onto hope that Hook would not be so stupid. '_He's in love_' the little voice in his head whispered '_Would you have made the bargain if it meant saving Snow?_' David admitted to himself that he would. Perhaps he and the pirate, his parental instincts growling at the word, were more alike than he realized.

The truck breaks screamed as he stamped his foot down. Before him, a scene that looked out-of-place in Storybrooke was unfolding. He jumped out, running towards Gold and Hook. Hook lay cowering on the ground, clutching a golden orb to his chest, as Gold beat him over and over with his cane, kicking him in his only recently healed ribs.

'Stop! Gold STOP!' David yelled, drawing his gun and stepping between them, Hook's groaning and Gold's heavy breathing the only sounds that punctuated the now silent street.

'Tell me what happened' David demanded, his gun still leveled at Gold, inching him further away from Hook.

'I'm just taking out my end of the deal- I helped him save your Lass, he gives his life to me' Gold was enraged, his nostrils flaring. 'I tried to take his heart, but it seems that he has a _heart of gold_' he sneered 'it happens when someone gives themselves selflessly in pursuit of love'

'So you're just going to beat him to death?' David yelled 'You're going to make an enemy of the sheriff? Of the entire town? You're not popular as it is Gold, but killing the pirate will not get you your revenge' David was imploring to the rational side of Gold 'You had your revenge when you killed Milah, when you took his hand'

'I want to break him' Gold hissed

'He's broken, listen to him! He can hardly breathe, and if I don't get him to the hospital now he will die- and then you'll have more than a pirate seeking revenge on your hands- and believe me, I won't stop Emma from killing you' David was speaking low, trying to diffuse the situation. Behind him Hook drew gasping, desperate breaths.

Without a word, Gold turned and walked into his shop. David dropped to his knees beside Hook, and gasped when he saw the golden orb he held in his hands, and realized it was in fact his heart.

'In the nick of time, mate' Hook groaned through clenched teeth

'Hold tight to that mate, it belongs to my daughter now' David suddenly saw Killian in a whole new light 'this is going to hurt, I'm sorry' he took a deep breath, and lifted Hook in his arms. Either it was the adrenaline, or the pirate weighed a whole lot less than he expected.

Killian's face was screwed up in pain as David carried him to the truck, and tried to gently put him on the seat. He exhaled, a long shaky breath as David shut the door and hurried to his own side. 'I see what the ladies find so charming about you mate' Killian tried to joke

David laughed, out of nervousness, fear, and hope that he could get to the hospital in time. 'Glad to see the sense of humour is still present' he struggled to find something to talk to him about, to take his mind off the present situation. 'I think... I mean, I misjudged you Hook. My daughter loves you, and you traveled the worlds to cure her... were ready to die for her'

'Don't' Hook sighed, breathing heavily 'I know what a father's duty to his daughter is. I love her, and if I survive, then I would seek your permission to ask her hand'

David was startled, but he didn't show it. The Golden Heart in hooks arms was distraction enough. 'You have my blessing' David nodded as he pulled to a gentle halt in front of the hospital. 'I'll be right here' he rushed into the hospital, and returned moments later with a gurney bed, Whale and three nurses at his side. Again, David took him in his arms and laid him gently onto the gurney. His face scrunched in pain, as they wheeled him inside.

'We need to take him to Emma, she's the only one who can put his heart back' David whispered urgently to Whale as they entered the elevator. Whale nodded.

'You have seen the inside of this hospital a time too many now, haven't you, Hook?' Whale smiled at him

'Aye, that I have' Hook groaned. His heart glowed in his hand, though he couldn't see. He was safe from the crocodile now, and he would see his love, happy and whole.

'It's going to be okay' David reassured him 'everything is going to be okay' his hand squeezed his shoulder slightly, and Hook was truly comforted. The man was making an effort.

Seconds passed until the elevator reached Emma's floor, and everyone was hurrying again- fluorescent lights passed overhead quickly. Aching was spreading over his body, and his breathing was growing labored. The softer, warmer light of a hospital room welcomed him, at the same moment he caught Emma's intoxicating scent- one he never thought he would smell again.

'Killian!' She cried as Snow helped her to her feet and to his gurney 'Killian, how could you do that without saying goodbye?'

'I'm sorry love' he grunted

'Emma, darling, we need you to put his heart back' David explained, and Killian watched her as she took in the sight of his glowing, golden heart.

Killian felt every moment as she slowly, tenderly picked up his heart, and she stood by his head so he could watch every move. She brought it to her lips and kissed it, before leaning over his chest and focusing intently as she gently replaced it to its rightful place. His pain both immediately lessened and yet increased, though the feeling was soon replaced by a warm glowing. She leaned over and kissed him gently 'That's not our first kiss, it doesn't count yet' she whispered in his ear 'Go get patched up, I don't think they'll mind if we share a room'

'Lass, don't tease a gentleman' he smirked, and then he was wheeled out of the room.


	14. Morphine Dreams

**Apologies for the short chapter- I've got some medical issues, which i hope will be resolved soon, unfortunately I won't have much time near my laptop for a few days! thank you for sticking by the story, it means the world! aj**

* * *

Emma fought sleep while she waited for Killian to be returned. The wait was almost more agonizing than the cramps that were wracking her muscles. Snow sat holding her hand, David by her side- Henry squeezed into the bed besides her hugging her gently. Eventually, Emma could hear a squeaky wheel coming down the hall, and two sets of quick footsteps.

'The triumphant warrior returns' Killian laughed as his bed was wheeled into the room.

Whale smiled at Emma, 'He's on cloud nine- plenty of morphine'

'Where is this numbered cloud you speak of? I haven't seen any in the hospital, and I certainly am not upon one now!' Killian had words spilling out, and he beamed at Emma 'Hello Beautiful'

Emma couldn't help but laugh, though it hurt. Of course that was the first thing he would say to her- drugged to the hilt. Snow and David kissed her goodbye, and she hugged Henry. David leaned over to Killian and whispered something to him, and Snow kissed his cheek. 'Thanks for saving my mom' Henry whispered. A few moments later, they were gone.

'Now, I want no funny business you two' he gave them his sternest look 'You're here to recover. We'll check on you every hour- buzz if you need anything' he walked out, flanked by the nurse.

Emma immediately pulled herself upright, shuffled to the edge of her bed and gently lowered herself to the ground. She stretched, and was immediately rewarded with a cramp in her side. She ignored it and settled herself on her side, next to Killian. Whale had already been in to tell them the extent of his injuries- bruising on his organs, 7 broken ribs, and a fractured kneecap, his complete arm broken in 3 places, a broken foot and a possible skull fracture. He was very lucky there was no brain damage. Still, while she could she lay beside him, running her hand gently through his hair as he turned his glazed eyes towards her.

'You're so beautiful' he murmured 'What is this strange liquid they keep giving me? Is it booze?'

'No Killian, its medicine- Morphine, a very strong painkiller' she explained, watching him intently

'Anton said to give you his regards'

'Who?'

'The giant'

'Oh'

'You know what's funny?' he giggled

'What?'

'The only unbroken part of me... I can't actually use till I'm healed' he gestured to his crotch

'There's plenty of time for that Killian'

'All the time in the world love' he smiled, eyelids drooping 'All the time in the world'


	15. Wheelchair Bound

It was 3 weeks before Killian was released from hospital, on the proviso that he remained off his broken foot for another three weeks, and did nothing to strain his broken ribs or shattered arm. Emma worried that when she was at work that he would take stupid risks.

Half of the town had helped prepare her house for his impending arrival- Marco created a ramp over the porch stairs, and up every little step in the house, Granny and Ruby had stocked the house and arranged all the food for his homecoming party, the dwarves had found a safer place to moor his ship, and kept it in tip-top shape.

In the afternoon, when she left work just a little early, she was unable to contain her excitement. When she arrived at hospital, a nurse was helping him dress- sliding his cast covered arm through the sleeve of his t-shirt. Emma was startled by the pang of jealousy that shot through her-another woman was touching _her_ Killian.  
She entered quickly and said to the nurse, slightly sharply 'I can do that' the nurse stared, but obligingly left them.

'That sounded a mite like jealousy love' Killian smirked, wiggling his arm slightly to attract her attention to it. She helped him into the shirt, and kissed him.

'Well, maybe a little' she admitted 'isn't that something you'd dream about, pirate? Two women fighting over you' she teased

'Not any longer' he said seriously, holding her hand awkwardly with his half covered in plaster

Discharge went smoothly, and Whale went through his limitations- no walking for another 5 weeks, no strenuous activities for a month after that, come back in 5 weeks for another X-ray to see how his arm and foot had healed, and then, with luck, remove the casts. After he had finished his warnings, Whale let them go. Emma pushed his wheelchair slowly, afraid she might damage him further.

Emma had been kept in hospital beside Hook for a week, under observation. Slowly her body stopped aching, and the rawness she felt lessened. She and Hook had, with the help of morphine to numb his pain, made love for the first time on those hospital beds, clinging to each other, each trying not to touch a painful spot, and they both wondered if they should stop at different points, but they couldn't, neither of them wanted to. When they came together, it was... magical.

Hook had refused all offers to heal him magically, reminding them that even good magic came with a price, and he didn't want to take any chances. Amazingly, Hook and Charming developed a friendship and the whole family visited daily.  
Whale confided in Emma that Charming visited him daily after she was discharged, spending his break- the only time Emma left the hospital to look after the station- talking and laughing with him. He often brought him food, or books about the modern world, and tried to help him adjust. One day, she would thank her father for that.

Emma still refused to tell what had happened while she was in hospital, unable to explain the depths of the agony, and so it was better left unsaid.

She stopped gently in front of the patrol car, opening the passenger door and helping Hook stand and slide into the seat, grunting as he hit his broken ribs with the solid cast. She folded the wheelchair and put it in the boot, before she drove home, slower than she ever had before.

'Afraid you'll damage me more Swan?' Hook laughed slightly

'I can still cause you pain you know' she smirked at him, wagging a finger in his direction

'You wouldn't' he gasped in mock horror, though they both fell silent- Emma nervous about the welcome home party, Killian nervous about being at the mercy of other people.

'We're home' she pulled up to the curb before her house, and hurried to get his wheelchair and help him into it.

Emma opened the garden gate and leaned down to whisper in his ear 'Welcome home, Killian' kissing him lightly on the temple and up the ramp, before she knocked on the door, explaining briefly 'Snow has my keys to bring Henry home' He nodded, and the door was opened a second later by Snow. Emma pushed him inside the darkened room, and paused- until the lights flickered on, and everyone shouted 'Surprise!'

'By Gods lass! Killian grasped at his chest dramatically 'Are you trying to kill me?'

People milled around, one by one coming to welcome Killian home, and it felt awkward to him- this wasn't his home, he'd never even been here before, as long as you didn't count the time he broke in to find Emma, and watched her sleeping on the couch for hours- but he would grow comfortable here he supposed, and his grin returned.

Food was eaten, many drinks were had, and Killian knew it was time. He gestured to both Whale and Charming, who had been waiting for the moment he wanted them.  
Snow pulled her daughter away and covered her eyes with a scarf, telling her they had a surprise for the happy couple.  
Whale and Charming helped lower Hook painfully onto one knee, and Charming handed him the little ring box, the result of all their lunch-breaks spent together.

Emma was led to a spot just before Hook and told to wait- she suspected something was afoot, and she was uncomfortable with the fact that everyone had kept it from her- successfully. The room was silent. Until Charming quietly 'Take the blindfold off now Emma' she ripped the cloth away from her eyes and her mouth fell open as she looked at the scene before her

'Killian? What?' she whispered, fumbling for words

'Emma, I have been wanting to ask you this for what feels like an age- I wanted to ask you when we first met and you had me tied to a tree' the crowd laughed and Emma managed to close her mouth 'we've been through many ordeals together, and always come out whole on the other side- better yet, we've come out closer. Will you give this humble pirate the biggest ego boost of all, make me the happiest man in all the realms, and accept my hand in marriage?' he opened his ring box and Emma blinked, dazed.


	16. Fall Leaves

**I hope you enjoy! x**

* * *

'Killian' she whispered again, and dropped to her knees in front of him 'what do you think?' She kissed him, hungrily, in front of the room of cheering people.

When she finally broke from his embrace, she stood up, helping Whale get him back into his wheelchair. He took her left hand and slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger. She stared at it for a while, before everyone converged on them to wish them all the best. Snow took her hand, staring at it, and then beamed at her daughter.

'My baby, engaged!' She gushed, holding her tightly, her arms closely followed by David's. 'You know your mother said exactly the same thing when I asked her to marry me' he smiled, and kissed the top of his daughters head.  
After a few moments, her parents relinquished her, and she leaned down to kiss Killian again, grinning.

Everyone in the room congratulated them in turn, admiring her ring, and Killian's bravery to propose in a room full of people. It was another hour before people began leaving, and Emma could finally begin to comprehend what had happened during the evening. She sent Henry to bed, until finally, it was her and Killian, saying goodnight to her parents. When she finally shut the door, she turned to him, beaming 'When did you arrange this?'

'Oh, well, a little while ago...' he gestured wildly with his hook

'The ring is beautiful... where did you get it?' her curiosity was getting the better of her, as she looked at her ring. It was white gold, with a beautiful grey, marquise cut diamond, angled to the side, at 45 degrees. She smiled at her hand, the new weight on her finger feeling oddly right.

'Do you like it?' he asked

'It's perfect' she leaned down to kiss him

'I designed it-and the Dwarves fashioned it. The stone was one that they mined when first searching for fairy dust, and I thought it suited you' he explained 'David was the one who got all the messages back and forth- so you wouldn't find out'

'So all this time, you, the dwarves and David have known... who else?'

'Everyone, Lass, everyone knew. Thankfully you were too wrapped up in my charm' he grinned at the joke 'to even notice'

'I think it's time for bed, my pirate' Emma smiled, running her fingers over his stubble.

* * *

They married in the fall, in the woods surrounding the small town. The leaves on the trees were turning red and oranges, bright ambers and yellows and falling gently with every small gust of wind. Whale stood beside Killian as his best man, while Ruby was Emma's bridesmaid, looking radiant in the grey gown Emma had chosen. The whole of the town had turned out- even Rumple and Belle stood at the very back of the congregation. Henry sat next to Snow and Charming, who cradled their new baby, Graeme. Emma had at first found it strange to think that Henry had an uncle 11 years younger, but shrugged it off.  
Deep in her belly, her tiny baby was growing, though for now, it was a secret between her and Killian. A thought of their perfect family were running through her mind as she finally said 'I do' and was allowed to kiss the groom. Their perfect day was just that, and filled with all the laughter and love of the people they had grown to know since Emma had come to town just over 2 years ago.

'I love you, my dashing pirate' Emma whispered into his ear as they danced their first dance as man and wife.

'For all eternity' Killian returned, kissing the nape of her neck softly.

* * *

As they waved goodbye to everyone, before they set sail on their honeymoon, Emma wondered if there would be a new story to add to Henry's book of fairy-tales- The Princess and the Pirate...

* * *

**And that is the very end- you know I couldn't leave you without a Happily Ever After! thank-you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! It means the world to me :-) stay tuned for future stories 3**


End file.
